


Wired

by BlueNeutrino



Series: A Hunter's Heart in an Angel's Hands [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cardiophilia, Electrocardiography, Erotic Electrostimulation, Heartbeat Kink, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean experiment with electricity in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wired

There were wires everywhere. Leads were coming out of his chest, attached to pads on his bare skin at various points, while even more of them were stuck between his legs and on the sensitive points on his crotch. It was probably just as well his wrists and ankles were bound down to the bedposts, as if he tried to move he'd only get tangled up.

Dean stared up at Cas' naked form above him, who was grinning as he knelt between Dean's spread legs to fit the last of the leads in place. There were two separate things the different wires were hooked up to: everything attached below his waist was jacked into a power source for electrical stimulation, while all those above his waist fed into a small EKG display. Neither were turned on yet, as Cas seemed to like taking his time to get Dean prepared.

"If you put too many of them on, is there going to be any space left for you?" Dean remarked, thinking all the various pads and electrodes attached to him didn't leave much space for Cas' mouth or hands on his skin.

The angel smirked. "When I turn this on, you won't even be thinking of that," he answered, brandishing the black e-stim box with all its dials and settings at him. "Trust me, Dean, I'll work with it. You're going to love this."

Dean still looked a little disgruntled. "I don't want the electricity instead of you, Cas. I want both."

"And you'll get both," Cas assured him, holding up a black dildo with even more wires coming out of it for Dean to see. "Now do you want this in your ass or not?"

Dean stared at it, eyes widening as he licked his lips hungrily. He gave an enthusiastic nod. As much as he loved the feel of Cas' real, warm cock inside him, the promise of something that could deliver an electrical current to set his nerves on fire had enticed him enough to try it out.

Cas' grin widened. "Stop complaining then, and I'll put it in." He was coating the dildo with a gel to aid insertion and improve electrical conductivity, and then his fingers went to Dean's hole to open him up to make space.

Dean whimpered and yelped as the first slick digit pressed into him, stretching him out. His hips jerked, causing his rock hard cock to roll against his stomach, and Cas grinned at the sight. He hoped that once he had it wired up and a current passing through it, it would be jerking and twitching a lot more. The leads from the electrodes attached to Dean's balls were proving to be a minor obstruction, and he lifted them out of the way to press another finger into Dean. The gasps and moans he was met with were delightful, and after working his fingers inside Dean for a short while, he inserted the tip of the dildo into Dean's hole.

Cas watched Dean's sphincter clench around it as he pushed the toy further up into him, and Dean gave an incoherent yell. "If you're that loud now, what are you going to be like when I turn it on?" Cas remarked teasingly, and Dean gave a frustrated glare.

"Hurry the fuck up and you'll find out."

Cas tutted. "Patience, Dean," he reprimanded as he finished inserting the dildo almost to the base, and then without warning moved his hand to give a firm slap to Dean's cock. It jerked over sharply to hit Dean's stomach as Cas' fingers connected with a smack, and Dean cried out again. "That was for being rude," Cas said as he picked up Dean's dick and gave it a couple of gentle strokes to soothe it. "Now if you can bring yourself to wait a little longer, I'm going to put the rings on."

He produced a pair of rubber rings attached to leads, designed to fit snuggly over Dean's cock while transferring electrical current to his skin. Cas checked them both briefly for exposed wires before starting to fit them on, as he didn't want to risk burning any sensitive parts from setting the current too high, and once satisfied they were safe and functional he began to ease them onto Dean's penis. Dean's cock was quite large and the rings fitted closely to his shaft, so Cas' had to pinch his tip and adjust his foreskin to put them on. Dean moaned with pleasure at how Cas manhandled him, then the angel fitted one ring snuggly below his head and began to slide the other down his shaft. "Base or middle?" Cas asked Dean's preference.

"Base," Dean grunted, barely able to think straight, and Cas moved the lower ring down so that it sat just above his balls. The angel grinned and then lowered his head to press a kiss to Dean's tip, smearing his lips in pre-come and then licking it off. Enjoying the taste, he then extended his tongue to press it into Dean's slit, and the hunter yelled and thrashed in delight. Cas smiled in satisfaction.

"Fuck, Cas..." Dean panted as the angel lifted himself up to stare at Dean's face again, grinning wickedly.

"Just a little taster before we get to the main show," he said, licking his lips, before looking down at Dean's chest. There wasn't actually much unobstructed skin left, but Dean's nipples were still accessible. Cas leaned in to take the right one in his mouth while he pressed a finger to the left, giving it a flick. His tongue circled and rubbed Dean's areola on the right, mirroring the motion of his fingers on the opposite side of Dean's chest, then he began to suck and tease the nub into a peak. Dean squirmed, and Cas lightly pinched Dean's right nipple between his teeth while he squeezed the left one between his thumb and forefinger and gave a twist.

" _Ah...fuck!"_ Dean cried out, harsh grunts escaping his throat from pure ectasy.

Cas pulled his mouth away an inch or so and grinned as he studied Dean's hardened nipples. They were so pink and delicious and all his to play with. "Can I clamp them, Dean?" he asked. "Hook them up to the power source?"

Dean bit his lip, head still a little fuzzy from the pleasure, but he knew that everything he'd been told was to keep the electricity below his waist. "Can we do that?" he asked hesitantly. "Is it safe?"

"I'll monitor your heart, Dean," Cas reassured him. "And take care of it so the electricity does no damage. Just don't do this on your own. I don't want you giving yourself a heart attack if I'm not around to heal you."

Dean tried to breathe slower as he looked down at him. "You know I've done that before? Given myself a heart attack."

Cas raised his head higher to look at him, brow creased as he studied Dean's face. "That...isn't a story you've told me."

"Yeah, I had the bright idea of using a taser at full power on a rawhead, while we were both standing in a pool of water," Dean continued in a self-deprecating tone. "Completely fried my heart."

Cas' frown deepened in concern. "But you were okay?"

"No, most of my heart muscle was dead. I was dying," Dean continued, sounding oddly nonchalant about the issue. "Would have gone all the way if Sam hadn't found that faith healer."

Now Cas was puzzled. "Dean, I know this may sound strange coming from an angel, but faith healing only works in exceptional circumstances..."

"I know. It was kind of a special case. Turned out something shady was going on with bound reapers, but we sorted it," Dean tried to summarise as briefly as possible. "Just go easy on my heart, okay? It hasn't had great experiences with electricity."

"If you'd rather not do it at all, Dean, I completely understand," Cas assured him, letting him know it was okay to refuse, but Dean wasn't interested.

"Hey, Cas, who says I don't want to do it? I'd trust you to take care of my heart more than I would me." He was smiling, and Cas took it as his willing permission, albeit with a reminder of the care he had to take.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas replied, looking forward to what he was about to do. "I promise you're in safe hands."

He pressed a soft kiss to Dean's lips before leaning back to pick up the crocodile clips he intended to use. There were small squares of thin plastic film he'd been using elsewhere to attach the electrodes, protecting Dean's skin from burning, and he placed one over each of Dean's nipples before fixing the clamps in place. Dean bit his lip at the pressure, gritting his teeth as the sharp edges dug into the sensitive buds.

Cas watched him, entranced by the way his soft pink lips clenched and pursed together, then leaned in to kiss him again to take his mind off the pain. Dean sighed and breathed out into his mouth, then they locked tongues and kissed deeply for several moments longer. At some point during it, Cas reached out to pick up the home EKG device and switched it on, so that a frequent, periodic beeping sounded to signal the pace of Dean's heartbeat. Cas withdrew to glance down at the spikes on the display. "That's already quite fast, Dean," he commented, thrilled by how excited Dean was. "Don't worry. You know how much I love your heart. I won't let anything happen to it."

He leaned back then, picking up the power box and staring up at Dean's face, who was watching him with enlarged pupils and a look of intense desire in his eyes. His lips were slightly parted and his chest trembling a little as his breathing came fast and shallow, excited but also a little nervous.

"You ready?" Cas asked, hand hovering over the power button.

Dean nodded. "Hell, yes."

Cas grinned and flicked the switch.

The power was set down low, and initially Dean felt a gentle buzzing passing through his legs and groin and all around his pelvic area, as well as tingling on his nipples. He sighed with pleasure, already enjoying it, and then Cas began to adjust the dials. There were five available outputs on the e-stim box, which were hooked up to a pair of electrodes on the insides of Dean's thighs, another pair on his balls, the rings on his cock, the dildo, and the clamps across his nipples. Cas began by adjusting the settings between his thighs, just to tease him, and Dean gasped and tried to press his legs together from the sudden intensity of it, but the bindings round his ankles kept them spread. The EKG started to beep faster.

Cas grinned. "You like that, Dean?"

Dean moaned incoherently.

"Good," Cas said, satisfied. "See how you like this." Cas cranked up the current on his nipples, and Dean's chest convulsed and shook from this unexpected kind of pleasure that he'd never felt before. The EKG started to make worrying noises, and Cas looked down to see the display was completely distorted by the extra current passing through Dean's chest cavity."One moment, Dean," Cas said as he reached down to adjust it. "I need to filter out the extra frequencies on this." He altered the settings until it was just picking up Dean's heartbeat again, which was still thumping rapidly. "If your heart starts to hurt, or any of it starts to hurt, just let me know."

Dean sucked in another sharp breath. "This feels fucking _great_ , Cas."

That was a relief, and it delighted the angel how much Dean was enjoying this."There's more where that came from." He increased the current on the remaining three outputs simultaneously, making Dean squirm and thrash around. His cock twitched, jerking violently against his stomach as precome dribbled from the tip. It looked amazing, as far as Cas was concerned. Dean's cock was exceptionally well formed and always so lively and responsive.

The buzzing inside Dean was intense, even more thrilling than anything he'd ever felt with a vibrator, and he screamed and thrashed from pure joy as he felt it press against his prostate. His heart was pounding wildly, making the EKG give insistent beeps for Cas to listen to, then the angel suddenly switched the settings from constant current to pulse.

Dean screamed. His entire body throbbed with the electricity coursing through him and he thought he was just about falling apart. Cas hadn't been lying when he said he'd love this. He felt his cock flop and jerk about while the muscles in his thighs involuntarily convulsed, and he didn't know how long he could possibly hold off. There was a tightness in his balls as electricity tingled through them, the pressure begging to be released.

Cas licked his lips and grinned at the delicious sight in front of him. Dean was completely falling to pieces. The angel lowered his head to press his mouth against Dean's throat, licking along his neck and jaw before settling in his pulse point. The artery fluttered below his lips in time with the distressed beeping of the EKG, frantic and forceful but still with a healthy, safe rhythm. Cas reached to grasp one of the clamps on Dean's nipples and gave it a slight tug so that Dean yelped and moaned.

"Come when you're ready, Dean," he said hoarsely, "Don't hold it back for me."

"I can't," Dean whimpered, feeling he was in absolute bliss but unable to get off from the electricity alone. "You. I need you."

Cas smiled. "You have me," he said softly, and then covered Dean's lips with his. The kiss was passionate, desperate, but also tender. Dean's heart was racing to the max, uncomfortable where it slammed hard against his ribs and almost making the EKG scream, but Cas was thrilled by it. His fingers moved to crank up the power just a fraction more, and then Dean yelled and came.

Come spurted out over both of them, Dean's cock still twitching uncontrollably so that it landed all over his stomach and chest. His eyes rolled up into the top of his head, then the EKG stuttered and let out a long, continuous whine.

The power was still going, and Cas immediately moved to turn it swiftly back down to the lowest setting and then unfastened the clamps from Dean's nipples. Dean wasn't unconscious, but he seemed entirely out of it and his heart was still doing something concerning. Cas didn't let it last for long before pressing a gentle touch to Dean's chest to restore its rhythm.

Dean gasped and coughed as he worked his way back to full awareness of his surroundings, the EKG resuming its fast but regular beeping. Dean blinked up at Cas breathlessly, looking shocked but completely blown away by the force of his orgasm. "Did my heart just stop?" he asked disbelievingly.

"It did something that wasn't good for you," Cas replied calmly as he stroked Dean's chest. "But I've taken care of it."

Dean was still breathing heavily, chest heaving with the weight of each inhale. "If that was another heart attack, it beats the last one by a mile," he gasped. "Cas, that was incredible." He couldn't quite describe it; the tightness and pain in his chest that had suddenly given way to thrilling ectasy. It had felt like floating, his body taken over by nothing but pure bliss, and he wanted it again so badly. Even if that euphoria was just the result of his brain cells dying.

Cas smiled down at him. He knew it had been risky, but hearing the way Dean's heart had fluttered giddily and ceased beating for a second had absolutely thrilled him. He wondered if he could get it to do that again, as long as it was safe and under his control.

The power was still on and there was a gentle tingling between Dean's legs, causing his soft cock to continue to twitch. It wouldn't be long before he could get it to harden again.

Cas licked his lips, staring down into Dean's equally hungry eyes. "More?"

Dean grinned back. " _More._ "


End file.
